


Conversation: Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [20]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not allowed to shoot Prime's pet Decepticon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper

Optimus turned at the sound of shots fired behind him. There was Cliffjumper, shooting his cannon into the dirt, and cussing about sneaky, hateful little fraggers that needed to deactivated for the good of the universe.

"Cliffjumper, stand down." He both said and sent over the Autobots' command channel.

Not that he thought the mini-bot was anywhere close to hitting his target. Scorponok was underground, and would be foolish to be anywhere near Cliffjumper. Ironhide had found out a long time that once burrowed he was almost impossible to catch, and that he never stuck around once he'd annoyed his victim into a shooting frenzy.

It took several minutes for Cliffjumper to actually follow the order, but eventually he did. He then looked at the much bigger mech.

"Sir?"

"No shooting."

"But, Sir -- "

"I mean it Cliffjumper. If Ironhide can manage, so can you. No shooting at Scorponok. I am aware that he can be annoying, but he has not done anything worse than any of the other pranksters we've had in our ranks."

"But, Sir, he's a Decepticon and -- "

"No. Shooting."

"Yes, Sir."

  
fini


End file.
